


Two Bros

by orphan_account



Series: Keeping Promises [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hot garbage, M/M, Memes, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two bros, chillin in a hot tub, five feet apart cause they're not gay.





	Two Bros

Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro watched as Lance and Keith stepped out of the room to head to the ship’s pool. They all sang in unison.

“Two bros, chillin in a hot tub, five feet apart cuz their not gay.” The group broke into giggles and Pidge screamed “They’re crushing so hard on each other!” 

To which Hunk responded “We REALLY need to get them together.” 

Shiro said to the giggling pair. “Pidge start a betting _pool_.” and she did, right after she kicked his shin for the pun of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. I really makes my day.  
> My tumblr: https://midnight-birch.tumblr.com  
> (Please don't message me tho, but you can send me asks)  
> <3


End file.
